The purpose of this proposal is to request support for the "Immune Mechanisms and HIV Disease Pathogenesis Conference", to be hosted by the Case Western Reserve University/University Hospitals of Cleveland Center for AIDS Research (CWRU/UHC CFAR), on June 4-6, 2004. The conference will be held in Cleveland, Ohio. The 2004 Conference will be the third, similarly structured conference held by the CWRU/UHC CFAR. The goal of the Conference is to advance AIDS-related immunologic research through the formal and informal free scientific exploration of current issues in AIDS-related immunology and through the development of collaborative research efforts. The Conference will accomplish its goal by basing the Conference in unique culturally related venues, through attendance size restrictions, and by ensuring active participation by both basic and clinical researchers, selected for their scientific accomplishment, innovative research and differing views of research priorities. The 2004 Conference has as its major emphasis the role of the immune system in HIV disease pathogenesis. Presentation sessions will be Innate and Mucosal Immunity, Genetic Determinants, Determinants of Viral Replication, Immune Control of Viral Replication and Vaccines. Approximately 40 of the 100 attendees will be from outside of the Cleveland research community. The proposal's specific request is for support to increase participation in the Conference by female and/or minority researchers and students.